


The Best Boyfriend

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: Kuroo tries hard to gain the title of 'The Best Boyfriend', but... his boyfriend won't cooperate!





	The Best Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



Kuroo was ready.

He prided himself on being a good boyfriend. The Best Boyfriend™. When things grew dreary, he had an infinite collection of jokes and wise-cracks to weasel a smile from his favorite (his only) boyfriend, Tsukishima. If the distance between them became too great, physically or emotionally, Kuroo would find some excuse to lock them in the apartment together for a whole day to repair that. He'd spent so much of his time learning exactly what made Tsukishima tick that he knew when Tsukishima truly wanted to be alone and when he could wiggle himself into Tsukishima's space despite the protests. Of course, he still messed up sometimes... times when Tsukishima would lash out or, the absolute worst, cry. But Kuroo was determined, every time, to set things right, because that was the person he aimed to be, and the person that Tsukishima deserved.

This time, it was something small. Tsukishima had been irritated lately, complaining about pain in his back and shoulders. Playing sports all the time, it was easy to pull muscles, or work them to their limits, but this was _getting_ to Tsukishima. Kuroo could tell, being on the receiving end of many glares and angry mumbling that he knew were not his fault. 

So this time, Kuroo was ready. He'd made a trip to the market and bought heating pads, the expensive kind. He was going to sweep Tsukishima off his feet at the door, bring him to bed, tuck him in nice and snug, lay the heating pads on his back, and play Jurassic Park for him while Kuroo himself made dinner, even though it was Tsukishima's turn to cook.

It was a fool-proof plan.

Unfortunately, the need to initiate this plan faltered the moment Tsukishima came home, looking as relaxed and peaceful as Kuroo was after a foot rub. And damn, was he a puddle against the couch after a foot rub.

Kuroo hesitated on the 'sweeping Tsukishima off his feet' plan in his confusion.

“I'm home,” Tsukishima said, locking the door behind him and slipping his shoes off in the entryway. There was a plastic bag filled with groceries in one of his hands, and it crinkled between them as Tsukishima leaned to plant a kiss on Kuroo's cheek. 

“Welcome back,” Kuroo managed, still stumped as his eyes tracked Tsukishima's path to the kitchen. The blond seemed almost... chipper, which was the exact opposite of the past few days. Usually he'd complain about something, tossing a hand over his shoulder to rub at the tender muscles there, careful not to jerk his body in a way that would make him regret it. Now, though, his body moved fluidly, hands retrieving the groceries from the bag and placing them on the counter. Kuroo wouldn't have been surprised if his boyfriend started humming, and this was just downright weird. “... how was work?”

Kuroo tried to act casual, even as he cautiously approached the kitchen.

“Normal,” Tsukishima replied with a shrug, busying himself with washing a stalk of celery beneath the faucet.

'Normal' he said, like he wasn't throwing off Kuroo's plans and skyrocketing his curiosity.

“And how's your back?” Kuroo prompted, raising a brow. Tsukishima shut off the water, pointed the stalk of celery at Kuroo, and shot him a very pointed look behind his spectacles.

“Has Bokuto ever given you a massage?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo blinked at the unexpected turn in conversation.

“What? No?” Kuroo replied, the word coming out as more of a question than anything. Tsukishima shook the excess water off the stalk of celery and placed it on a cutting board.

“You should ask him for one. His hands are _magical_ ,” Tsukishima stressed, grabbing a knife and getting to work on chopping the celery. Kuroo stared at the action, at how Tsukishima's shoulder blades worked effortlessly with no signs of pain.

It was a good thing, that Tsukishima got help.

It was a great thing, that Tsukishima wasn't hurting any longer.

But those words, that Bokuto's hands were magical, were unsettling. It was also unfair, that Kuroo had a perfect plan to be the best boyfriend ever, but was unable to set it in motion because another man got there first.

Kuroo shook his head. The problem was solved and Tsukishima was happy. That's what was important. So Kuroo let it go, offering to help with dinner. 

The heating pads could be used another day.

\---

The incident hadn't necessarily been forgotten, but definitely shoved to the back of Kuroo's mind. It resurfaced the moment Kuroo saw Tsukishima start rubbing at his shoulders again, and Kuroo was waiting for the moment Tsukishima started complaining to whip out the heating pads, Jurassic Park, and a fancy dinner.

Before that moment could arrive, though, Kuroo found himself at the gym with his boyfriend, Bokuto, and Akaashi. It was rare that they could all get together, and Kuroo was thoroughly enjoying the company of his favorite people while de-stressing in the form of exercise. 

It was while he was standing by the lockers, running a towel across his wet forehead, that Tsukishima sat on the benches and tugged his damp shirt over his head, no doubt in an effort to cool off. Kuroo's eyes lingered on the curve of Tsukishima's spine, the way his pale skin faintly glistened from the lighting hitting the sweat on his body, the way the hair on the back of his nape clung to his skin... he'd seen these things a thousand times over, but they would never get old, because it was Tsukishima.

After toweling off, Tsukishima rolled his shoulders, a delicate frown marring his lips. Kuroo readied himself. 

This was it. Tsukishima was about to complain about his muscle pain. It wasn't an ideal place to do it, considering Kuroo could only tell Tsukishima about the plan and wait until they got home to set it into motion, but he would make do. Maybe this would even be better, because they had an audience, and Kuroo could show more people how awesome and kind and caring of a boyfriend he was! 

“Could I get another one of those massages?” Tsukishima asked. It was not the complaint Kuroo was expecting. It was not the scenario he was expecting, with Tsukishima looking up at Bokuto pleadingly. Maybe the common passerby wouldn't see anything more than a stoic face, but Kuroo knew.

Bokuto's eyes widened, and then he grinned a massive grin, showing off his pearly whites.

“Ha! I told you it'd make you feel better!” Bokuto exclaimed, puffing his chest in the way he did when he was particularly proud about something. He left Akaashi's side, bounding over with an enthusiasm that was all too familiar when it came to him. Usually, Kuroo would laugh at it, simply because the enthusiasm was infectious, and Bokuto was one of those people who made you happy just by existing near him.

This time, though, Kuroo sulked. How was he supposed to prove he was The Best Boyfriend™ if he was never given the chance to prove it?! 

And why was Tsukishima going to Bokuto for these things?!

He watched, miffed, as Bokuto slid in place behind Tsukishima and laid his hands along the curve of Tsukishima's shoulders. He watched, impatient, as Bokuto's thumbs dug expertly into the muscles of Tsukishima's back. He watched, perturbed, at the way Tsukishima's body sagged at the ministrations, at the way his eyelids slipped shut in content.

“ -uroo. Hey.”

Kuroo blinked, whipping his head over at Akaashi, who was looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed and his water bottle held out. Kuroo looked at him, then at the water bottle, than back at him, still consumed with thoughts of Bokuto's hands on Tsukishima. 

“Do you want your water, or not?” Akaashi asked dubiously. 

“... thanks,” Kuroo managed, snatching the bottle from Akaashi's hand and unscrewing the top to throw his head back and guzzle the liquid.

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked. Kuroo ripped the bottle away from his lips with a sigh and glanced back over at Bokuto and Tsukishima. 

The massage was still happening.

With a jerky movement, Kuroo sat the water bottle down a little harshly. The only reason it didn't spill was because he'd gulped down half of it. With a smile that was strained, he made his way over.

“Heeey, let me do it, Bo!” Kuroo said, nudging at Bokuto's arm. Bokuto looked over at him in surprise, and Tsukishima tossed him a questioning look over his shoulder. Kuroo nudged the man a little more, until his hands were off Tsukishima's shoulders and replaced with Kuroo's. “You wanted to get one more lap in, right?”

Bokuto blinked his golden eyes owlishly.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“I bet you can't run it in under a minute,” Kuroo challenged, locking his eyes with Bokuto's. If Bokuto were the bird he loved so much, his feathers would have puffed to epic proportions.

“You are fucking _on_ , bro!” Bokuto yelled, taking off like a bullet toward the track. 

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked, looking less-than-thrilled about the situation. 

“I'm helping you out!” Kuroo assured, moving his hands around Tsukishima's muscles. He wasn't... exactly sure what to do, but a massage couldn't be hard, right? 

“Do you even know what you're doing?” Tsukishima asked with a sigh. Kuroo frowned. He could have sworn he was moving his hands around like Bokuto had been doing. And what was with that attitude?

“You didn't give Bokuto any attitude about it,” Kuroo mumbled unhappily, redoubling his efforts. He dug his thumbs into Tsukishima's back, surprised when Tsukishima hissed and his back bowed. He blinked when his boyfriend suddenly stood, turning around to face him with a look that screamed resignation.

“You might actually do more damage, idiot,” Tsukishima said. The tone was soft, not anything near angry, but to Kuroo, it still felt like a slap across the face.

He sulked for the rest of the night, as they packed up their things and left the gym, as they stopped for smoothies, as they said their good-byes and Tsukishima and he made their way back to their apartment.

It was easy to tell Tsukishima was becoming more and more annoyed with his attitude as the night went on. By the time they'd entered their apartment, taken off their shoes, and changed into something more comfortable, Tsukishima was downright glaring at him.

“Why are you so pissy tonight?” Tsukishima asked, busying himself with cutting open a package of popcorn. He'd suggested they watch a movie when they came in the door, to which Kuroo replied with an admittedly bratty 'whatever', which definitely wasn't helping his case.

“I'm not,” Kuroo denied, pouring himself a glass of Pepsi. 

“And I'm the Queen of England,” Tsukishima spoke sarcastically, popping the microwave door open, but not putting the bag of popcorn inside as he scrutinized Kuroo. Kuroo avoided that gaze, screwing the cap back on the two-liter bottle and placing it back in the fridge. “Seriously, did I do something?”

Kuroo found his way back to his glass of soda, staring down at the bubbles and stroking the glass with his fingers. He felt guilty, hearing that question, because he didn't want Tsukishima to be defensive. But the bitterness won over his next words.

“More like what's happening to you,” Kuroo said, lifting his head to meet Tsukishima's gaze. “Why does Bokuto have to give you _massages_?”

It was childish. Kuroo knew as soon as the words left his mouth, but he remained petulant. The irritation on Tsukishima's face vanished with the words, his mouth falling open for a mere second before snapping back shut again. His chin lowered, but his eyes stayed locked on Tetsurou's, and a single brow rose condescendingly. The move made Kuroo's frown deepen.

“... are you jealous?” Tsukishima asked, with a tone that bled certainty, as if it wasn't a question at all.

“... no,” Kuroo mumbled.

“Of _Bokuto_?” Tsukishima asked, his voice going high at the mention of his best friend, and Kuroo deflated.

“Hey, that's my best bro you're insulting,” Kuroo defended weakly.

“Bokuto. The Bokuto who has been your best friend for years and is crazy in love with Akaashi,” Tsukishima continued, every word hammering Kuroo into the ground, proving the ridiculousness of the situation a little more with every syllable.

“I can't help it!” Kuroo groaned. “I wanted to be the one to help you with your back troubles... I bought those expensive heating pads and everything. I'm your boyfriend. You should come to me, but you keep going to him, with his... _magical hands_.”

Kuroo threw up his own hands and twiddled his fingers. Tsukishima stared at him, disbelievingly, for a moment longer before shaking his head and tossing the bag of popcorn in the microwave. He punched in the time and started it, the gentle hum filling the kitchen as Tsukishima then walked over and pushed himself into Kuroo's space. He laid his hands on Kuroo's shoulder, and then laid his chin atop those hands. Kuroo could feel the warmth of them through the fabric of his shirt, and could feel the gentle breath of air against his cheek as Tsukishima spoke.

“Kuroo. I love you,” Tsukishima said, with finality, as if the words would fix any problem in the world. Kuroo immediately warmed at them, taking one hand off his glass of Pepsi with every intention of wrapping it around his boyfriend's waist. “Now stop being a baby.”

Kuroo retracted his hand and hissed.

“Ugh. Would it kill you to be a little more romantic?” Kuroo whined, glaring at the closeness of Tsukishima's face. 

“You're the one dating this unromantic guy,” Tsukishima snorted, planting a quick kiss to Kuroo's cheek. Kuroo continued to pout, and opened his mouth to mutter:

“An unromantic guy who keeps going to another guy-”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Tsukishima groaned, purposefully loud in Kuroo's ear before he pulled away. Kuroo immediately missed the warmth, but Tsukishima looked the definition of done, shooing Kuroo away with his hands. “Go put the movie in.”

Brooding, and wholly unsatisfied, Kuroo went to do just that. It wasn't that he actually thought Tsukishima would leave him for Bokuto or anything that drastic. Like Tsukishima had pointed out, Bokuto was head-over-heels for Akaashi, had been for years, and Kuroo liked to think Tsukishima was just as crazy about him, even if the blond didn't flaunt his emotions on his sleeve like the owl-lover did. Even so, Kuroo had every right not to _enjoy_ the fact Tsukishima wasn't relying on him for this. He also had every right to not enjoy the sight of someone else touching Tsukishima in a way that was even the tiniest bit more than what society deemed necessary. Tsukishima was in no way a touchy person anyway, which made it all the more special when Tsukishima would lean into his touch, would reach out himself, would kiss him softly one day and grind his body into his the next, and-

Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Tsukishima had settled on the couch cushion next to him, large bowl of popcorn in his lap. He watched as the blond popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth, turned to Kuroo, and tilted the bowl his way expectantly. Kuroo narrowed his eyes, not yet willing to give in, and resolutely turned away.

There was a soft huff. From the edge of his vision, Kuroo could see Tsukishima deposit the popcorn bowl on the table. He didn't dare turn to look, even as he felt the weight of Tsukishima's body press annoyingly hard against his side. He was pushed a little toward the arm of the couch before he braced himself.

“I promise to never receive a massage from Bokuto again, even if it's for a ridiculous reason. Now I want my boyfriend to watch a movie with me without being a brat,” Tsukishima announced.

“You're terrible at this. Where is the passion? I should be the amazing, supportive, sexy, funny, generous boyfriend,” Kuroo replied.

“Where is this person you speak of?” Tsukishima asked, making a show of looking around the living room. Kuroo shoved at him with his left arm. He didn't miss the wince upon doing so, and immediately felt bad.

“Ugh,” Kuroo groaned, shoving his face into Tsukishima's arm. “I call foul. You're not supposed to make me feel guilty about running Bokuto off tonight.”

“... you did that on purpose. Of course you did,” Tsukishima sighed.

“I'm going to ask Bokuto to teach me how to give awesome massages. Then you'll have no excuse,” Kuroo said, wrapping his arms gently around Tsukishima and nuzzling into his arm. He felt, as well as heard, the blond chuckle.

“You do that,” Tsukishima answered. “But, did you mention heating pads earlier?”

Kuroo grinned and lifted his head to hover their noses close together. 

“I did. Would you like me to get them for you?” Kuroo asked, happy to finally be relied on. Tsukishima smiled at him wryly, obviously still finding the whole thing ridiculous, but it was all more than okay when the blond leaned forward to kiss him.

So, his plan to prove he was The Best Boyfriend™ was a little different from what he'd originally conjured up. There was no dinner involved, they weren't watching Jurassic Park, and Tsukishima wasn't tucked into bed. Instead, Tsukishima lied on the couch, stomach down as the heating pads sat blissfully on his back, his head propped up on a pillow in Kuroo's lap. A half-eaten bowl of popcorn sat on the table in front of them, and Kuroo's fingers made figure eights and intricate patterns in Tsukishima's soft blond curls until his breathing evened out. Kuroo very, very carefully took Tsukishima's glasses off and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. Not daring to move much, Kuroo snuggled into the back of the couch and closed his eyelids.

Maybe his quest to be The Best Boyfriend™ was doomed right from the start.

Because, obviously, that title belonged to the blond softly snoring on his lap.

And he couldn't find himself to be jealous of that.


End file.
